NZ: Sushi VS Vodka
by VengeanceX
Summary: A random NikolaiXTakeo fic hope you like it. its my first story.


NZ: Oneshot

Sushi vs. Vodka

NikolaiXTakeo

Author:

This is in Der Riese, if you couldn't tell.

Ja ja I know it sucks compared to CIGMB and It's kind short. Damn, this took me awhile to find the inspiration. Then of course my notebook with the original got drenched when I dropped it in a .

Well, hope you likey!  
>Comment and faves are always awesome!<p>

It was cold, dark and rainy. Hell, when wasn't it this fucking dismal? Oh well, it was a hell of a lot better than being devoured by the undead that were still lingering outside. Nikolai Belinski took a sip of his precious vodka, a slight chuckle from him echoing through the mainframe. He was humming to himself an old tune that he had heard often back home... Oh, how he wished he could be there right now. Having things the way they used to be.

But now he was here, alone, his comrades stationed at other sectors of the Giant Weapons factory. The amount of zombies coming at him ceased as the wave ended. Nikolai sighed and went to find the others to rest, sure that the undead would only be stronger next wave. He stumbled drunkenly towards the Teleporter C, still sipping vodka. He wasn't paying attention and slammed straight into Doctor Richtofen, who was heading down to the animal testing lab. All of the papers that were tucked in Edward's arms were scattered as the small doctor fell to the ground, a whine of pain coming from him. He looked up, enraged at the soviet, before standing up and brushing himself off.

" Vhat zhe HELL are you doing, schweinhund! Watch Vhere you're going!" he spat, before he moved to pick up his papers.

" Oh, ja. If you zhink zhat you're going to rest tonight, AGAIN, zhen forget it. It is my turn now!" he said, chortling madly as he walked down the stairs. Nikolai growled angrily. So much for sleeping. Oh well, he'd get his chance tomorrow. But now, he had to find the Japanese to begin their watch over the factory.

" Takeo!" he yelled, " Where are you!"

" Ahem." Nikolai turned around and stumbled backwards, seeing the quiet, young imperial soldier close to his face.  
>" You come rooking for me because we are on watch, correct?" Nikolai hesitated, before nodding. The Jap smiled, " Good! Then we wirr defeat these undead soldiers with great honor!" he said, raising his Katana into the air. The drunk Russian rolled his eyes,<p>

" Eh, whatever." he said, " My vodka's getting low. I need to find more, da?" he said, shaking his empty bottle, as if trying to get the last drop out. He gave up eventually, throwing the bottle against the wall and shattering it. Takeo flinched at the sound. He looked deep into the Russians drunken blood shot eyes, looking for any type of emotion. Something to prove what he'd been thinking all along. Takeo found that Nikolai was staring back. Takeo felt heat creep up into his face as he took a small step closer to Nikolai, his breath becoming heavier. They were only inches apart, when suddenly, Nikolai shook his head, as if being freed from a trance.

"What the fuck?" the Russian slurred drunkenly as he stared at Takeo, who was standing there, panting, very much aroused from the situation, " What is wrong with you? Are you turning into a zombie? Well if you are, then get the fuck away from me. Heh." he said, stumbling away towards the mainframe.

Takeo shook his head in disgust, deciding that he would stay in the Teleporter C room. He marched around the area humming an old tune to himself.

Nikolai was sleeping, peacefully, on the floor next to the pack a punch machine, when Takeo approached him. The Japanese man stared longingly at the large Russian. He found it... attractive. The way the man giggled childishly in his sleep and moved his limbs about. Takeo stared, his face drawing closer to Nikolai's.

" Onry good for me." he mumbled, climbing on top of the Russian, just inches away from touching him. Takeo felt heat rise to his cheeks, breath getting a little heavier.  
>'Do it! Do it now!' the little voice in his head yelled.<p>

Takeo pressed his lips against the Russian's, suddenly, making his eyes open and then freeze in shock. He tried to push Takeo away, but he was surprisingly strong, and the intoxicated man was no match for it. Takeo pulled his lips from Nikolai's for a moment as he growled and kicked furiously, fighting the japanese. Takeo simply delivered a punch to the Russian's face, quieting him for enough time to dive in for another kiss. This time, the Russian was less willing to fight back.

Takeo slipped his tongue into Nikolai's mouth, tasting the strong, poison that was forever there. Nikolai started to kiss back, fighting for control of the situation.

There was no FUCKING way he was going to let that Jap on top! He would shoot himself before the thought!

Nikolai pushed Takeo off of him,sending his hat flying and climbing on top of him, quickly unbuttoning the man's jacket. Takeo reached up and pulled at the Russian's head scarf, tearing it off. Nikolai clashed their lips together once more, the fishy taste assaulting his mouth. Takeo's fingers moved downwards, cupping Nikolai's manhood through the thick fabric of his pants. He groaned furiously, groping Takeo as well. He moaned out loud, burying his face in the crook of Nikolai's neck. The Russian smirked, his hand diving into his pants, massaging Takeo lovingly and slowly. Takeo arched his back, receiving exactly what he had wanted, as his own fingers dove in and wrapped around Nikolai, pumping his hand up and down quickly. He groaned, giving the same attention to Takeo.

The two men groaned and moaned in unison, getting louder as the dragged each other to a painful, pleasuring release. Takeo arched his back, eyes open wide as his whole body shook, yelling out in pleasure. He let himself go, allowing himself to cover Nikolai's hand with his sticky, wet seed. Nikolai could hold back no longer. He groaned and forced his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he too, had his own release, coating Takeo's hand.

After recovering, Takeo looked up at the Russian, smiling. Nikolai smiled back as they closed in for a final kiss, when they heard a loud shriek from somewhere in the animal testing lab. Their eyes darted up towards the closed door, listening intently.

" Ohhhhh... O-oh, Dempshey! Please! Don't stop! Jaaaa..." they heard Richtofen, " Haaaaaa... Mmmmmmm... Oh jaaaaa. Ahhh... Ahhhhhh! AHHH!"

The two men were silent, looking back into each other's eyes. They stayed there for a brief moment, before the Russian burst out laughing, his chest rumbling against Takeo's. The Jap giggled softly, before he too was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Nikolai rolled off of Takeo, his laughter dying.

" I think Nazi and American are enjoying themselves a little too much, da?" Takeo rolled his eyes and stood up, twisting his katana in his fingers as he walked to the Teleporter B room. The small Japanese man smiled happily to himself.

"I knew he was gay."


End file.
